The Blue Rose
by Blazing Flugel
Summary: Aoi seorang ninja terakhir dari Perguruan Ninja Legendaris yang mampu menguasai Teknik Tersegel. Seorang Assasin dan mata-mata yang handal. Tidak pernah melepaskan targetnya, dan tak pernah gagal dalam misinya. Pertemuan dengan target nya kali ini mengubah hidupnya selamanya, karena targetnya adalah Vali Lucifer, Hakuryuukou. [Chap 2 is up - Pertemuan VIP dimulai - ]
1. Chapter 1

**The Blue Rose**

Dunia ini selalu terdiri dari keseimbangan, keteraturan, dan kecocokan. Di zaman dulu saat dunia masih kacau, brutal, chaos. Fraksi – fraksi berperang, saling membantai, saling menghancurkan. Di tengah kekacauan itu , sebuah organisasi yang mengikuti aliran keseimbangan , perguruan ninja, **Kinkou, **di bawah Naungan Dewa-Dewa Jepang**. **Sebagian dari mereka ada yang menyamar, ada yg secara langsung, kemudian membunuh korbannya, entah dari organisasi, fraksi, atau ras apapun itu. Di Mata mereka tidak ada yang namanya Baik atau Buruk, Hanya Keseimbangan. Fraksi- fraksi yang akhirnya mulai kesal, melakukan gencatan senjata, dan bersatu untuk menghancurkan Kinkou. Tapi sebelum mereka sampai pada Kuil itu, semua sudah hilang. Bangunan , manusia, semua hilang tanpa jejak.

Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan itu. Beberapa dekade kemudian, semua melupakannya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Kinkou sudah bergerak lagi, siswa terakhir dari perguruan, yang menguasai 8 teknik tersegel, mulai bergerak di balik bayang.

**A Highschool DxD Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Ichiei Ishibumi-san**  
**Project By Author Tsuzaki**

Angin dingin berhembus menabrakkan dirinya ke dinding-dinding perumahan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, tak heran sekarang adalah musim gugur, kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah dan berlindung di dalam rumah untuk menghindari dinginnya hawa diluar. Jalan- jalan terlihat sepi dan lengang, hanya beberapa siswa-siswi yang akan berangkat sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu.

" Hei, Hei... kau sudah liat video rilisan terbaru? "

" Hum? Oh! Aku sudah melihatnya, nikmat, aku sangat tegang..! "

" Hei-Hei! Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku, sih... Dasar ! "

" Ah, Issei bukannya kau sudah puas dengan para wanita di klubmu? "

" Ha! Benar sekali ... kau bahkan tak menyisakan kami sama sekali ! "

" Tapi, masalah ini dan itu berbeda, ini kan harta pribadi dan hak wajib bagi pria ! "

" Ah , kau benar. Lagipula aku ingin menontonnya lagi. Yosh! Ayo kita menontonnya di rumahku ! Oppai, lets Shout! "

" OPPAI LET'S SHOUT! "

Perbincangan yang penuh semangat dari anak muda , tak sadar bahwa ada yang melihat dan mendengar mereka dari balik kaca dari bangunan di samping mereka.

" Hentai... " gumam orang tersebut datar sembari memuka korden jendelanya. Sinar matahari memasuki ruangan itu. Tampak seorang remaja perempuan berambut biru terurai –yang masih acak-acakan- itu menyipitkan mata menahan silaunya sinar matahari yang memasuki ruangannya, ia kemudian dengan cepat langsung menutup kembali gordin ruangan itu.

" Ugh... aku benci matahari ... " Ia kemudian berbalik dan mengambil ikat rambut di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat, kemudian ia memegang rambut biru sepunggungnya dan mengikat nya ala ponytail.

" Bekerja, lagi... " katanya dengan nada datar.

* * *

Suara ketikan dan suara notifikasi terdengar di kamar yang gelap. Hanya penerangan dari sebuah Monitor komputer di pojok ruangan. Wanita yang menggunakannya sepertinya sedang sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang lewat internet.

" ... umm ... " setelah beberapa menit , ia memandang dan menatap lama layar komputernya, terlihat lingkaran hitam kecil di sekitarnya, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Kemudian ia berdiri dan memandang pintu kamarnya.

Cklek.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan tampaklah orang yang membukanya, rambut hitam dengan highlight merah di depannya. Dari penampilannya ia sekitar berumur 25-30 an. Ia memakai Tuxedo hitam , dan kacamata hitam di kepalanya. Ia Mengangkat tangannya.

" Yo... Acchan... " sapanya pada wanita itu riang dengan senyum lebar

" Stalker, Hentai... apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sudah mengunci ruangan ini dengan susah dan kau langsung membukanya begitu saja. Hentai-Buta" Wanita itu mengatakan dengan datar kepada pria tersebut , dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah dari wajahnya. Wajah tanpa emosi.

" Ah.! Terima kasih atas Pujian mu Acchan! Aku sangat senang ! Maki aku lagi-lagi! " ucap Pria itu Memeluk badannya sendiri dan bergoyang-goyang penuh kegembiraan.

'Sifat Mashocist-nya tak pernah berubah. ' ucap wanita itu dalam pikirannya

" Tidak, terima kasih. Memaki dan memarahimu hanya akan membuang tenaga dan membuatku lemas. Itu merusak Jiwa dan Raga-ku. Ngomong-Ngomong, apa yang kau mau bicarakan? "

" ah, ehehehe. Bisakah kita duduk dulu? Coklat panas dan Kue sepertinya pantas untukku " Pria itu menggosok kedua tangannya. Kedinginan.

" Kau bisa pergi ke dapur dan membuat sendiri.. Semua tersedia.. " ucap wanita itu , kembali ke komputernya. Sibuk dengan dunianya.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan keheningan , pria itu kembali dengan dua gelas minuman hangat dan sekaleng cookies. Ia duduk di bawah dan meletakkan benda-benda itu di atas meja.  
Ia menyeruput minumannya sedikit kemudian.

" Aoi. " panggilnya pada wanita itu

" Nani, Amaterasu? " balasnya

" Mereka sudah mulai bergerak. " Lanjut Pria itu setelah mendapat perhatian dari wanita itu.

" Siapa maksudmu? "

Wanita itu. Aoi, beranjak dari komputernya dan duduk di depan Amaterasu.

" Tentu saja, 3 Fraksi besar. Mereka semua ada di kota ini. "

"Aku hanya mengamati Fraksi Iblis, mereka berkumpul di sekolah ku. Pewaris Klan Gremory ada disana. Dan, juga Sekiryuutei. Sisanya, tidak tahu"

" Pihak Malaikat Jatuh, mereka mengamati Sekiryuutei dan para Petinggi mereka juga akan bergerak sedangkan pihak Surga mengirim utusan Gereja, pengguna pedang suci , Durandal, dan Excalibur- Mimic, mereka berdua beraliansi dengan pihak iblis. Walau pihak Surga terkesan pasif, kudengar mereka memberi kan Ascalon sebagai hadiah pada Sekiryuutei. Dan akan diadakan pertemuan VIP beberapa hari lagi." Amaterasu jeda sejenak lalu memakan cookies di depanya

" Jadi, intinya, keadaan akan memanas. Kenapa kau harus campur tangan? Itu kan urusan mereka, perang mereka sejak dulu. " Aoi berkata datar.

" Ini bisa menjadi ancaman tanah Jepang. Para Dewa Petinggi tak bisa tinggal diam sementara ada kemungkinan perang sihir terjadi di sini, walau kota Kuou ini tidak luas. Jika pihak mereka bersatu, kita tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka. " lanjut Amaterasu

" Jadi intinya, ada misi untuk kita? " tanya Aoi to the point.

" Tidak, ini hanya untukmu. – kraup – " Amaterasu mengatakan hal tersebut sembari mengunyah makanannya. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, sebuah smartphone. Ia lalu memperlihatkannya pada Aoi, terdapat Foto dan nama disitu.

" Jadi, orang ini targetnya? " Aoi masih mengatakan hal tersebut dengan datar.

" Ya, dia membunuh seorang Petinggi Malaikat Jatuh dengan mudah, ditengah para iblis yang sedang mengerubunginya. Dia sangat kuat berbeda dengan rivalnya sekarang. "

" Mengalahkan sendirian? Ditengah sarang iblis? Itu adalah hal yang bodoh. Namun kebodohannya sangat mengerikan. " Aoi berkata datar.

" Ini Sangat sederhana, kau tidak diperintah untuk ..."  
" Eksekusi, aku mengerti.. hanya mengikutinya.. " ucap Aoi memotong perkataan Amaterasu.

" Ah... aku suka gadis sepertimu Acchan.. Kau cepat tanggap.." goda Amaterasu sembari memegang cangkir nya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Sedangkan Aoi kembali ke kesibukannya. Bermain Game Online di komputer tercintanya.

* * *

21:23 P.M. Kuou Town

Sesosok bayangan terlihat melompati gedung-gedung dengan lincah. Dengan pakaian ninja berwarna biru dan masker ninja yang menutupi mulut dan Punggungnya menyilang dua katana dan sebuah shuriken besar. Perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah kerangka gedung saat ia sedang meloncat. Ia kemudian mendekat , ia merasakan aura yg besar disana.

Dua orang pria sedang berbincang disana. Seorang berambut silver , dan seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam dan campuran pirang.

"Azazel, apakah aku juga harus menghadiri pertemuan besok?"

"Tentu saja, Vali. Karena kau adalah Hakuryuukou."

"...Hei, Azazel. Apa perang tak akan berlangsung lagi?"

"Kau hanya mencari pertempuran. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ideal naga. Kau adalah tipe orang yang tak akan hidup lama."

"Tak apa. Aku tak tertarik dengan hidup lama. Hanya saja, aku merasa kecewa karena lahir dalam masa ini. Dunia tanpa Tuhan. Aku mau mencoba mengalahkan Tuhan."

"Itu benar-benar seperti Hakuryuukou. Dan, setelah mengalahkan semua orang-orang kuat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"-Aku akan mati. Aku tak tertarik dengan dunia yang membosankan."

Aoi mendengarkan mereka dari gedung agak jauh disebelahnya. Teknik ninja yg ia kuasai memungkinkan ia dapat melakukannya. Namun, ia hanya sibuk dengan smartphone nya dan memainkan game sembari duduk di atap gedung. Walaupun, ia mencatat semua di kepalanya.

'Vali. Hakuryuukou. Azazel, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Mengalahkan Tuhan? ' Aoi kemudian terdiam dan memandang ke arah mereka.

" Jadi, Vali. Aku harus pergi . Bersenang-senanglah . "

" Hn. Baiklah Azazel. "

Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh itu pergi dengan sebuah kepakan dan bulu-bulu gagak yang rontok terbawa angin. Aoi melihat Pria silver itu sendirian. Tanpa berpikir panjang Aoi , langsung meloncat ke arah Vali. Aroma masa lalu ia cium disekitar situ. Ia seperti terguncang.

Vali tidak menyadari akan kedatangan sang ninja yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

" Mengalahkan Tuhan? Jangan Bodoh. " Aoi berkata dengan dingin, nada kesal terdengar dari suaranya. Vali yang kaget – namun dengan ekspresi yang tidak ia tunjukkan – hanya menengok dan memandang Aoi. Eyes Meet Eyes . Iris Ice Blue milik Vali bertemu dengan Sea-blue Aoi.

" Bukankah itu suatu yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang Naga Langit? Sang Pemegang Dominasi dan Kekuatan? " balas Vali datar menatap wanita biru itu. Rambut Ponytailnya berantakan .

" Mimpi yang tak bisa kau raih, hanya akan menghancurkanmu, saat kau mulai berusaha mewujudkannya. Bahkan bagi seorang Hakuryuukou Terkuat sepanjang masa, itu tetap berlaku. " ucapnya datar.

"... Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu mengatakan itu ninja, aku tak tahu siapa kau. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kau mencurigakan,dan mengancam. "

" Ya. Eksistensi ku mengancam targetku tentunya. " ucap Aoi datar memandang tajam Vali.

* * *

**AN : Halo, Aoi here.. Ini adalah Prologue Fic pertama saya di Fandom ini, aah. Saya hanya menulis inspirasi yang terlintas di pikiran saya. Uh, gk tau hasilnya gimana. Menurut kalian gimana? Tolong tulis di kolom review dong bagaimana pendapat kalian , entah jelek, bagus, dsb, yang penting kasih review.  
Menurut Kalian, lanjut atau tidak?**


	2. The Meeting!

**The Blue Rose **

Part 2 : The Meeting!

Disclaimer : Highschool DxD oleh Ichiei Ishibumi

No More Talk, lets do it!

* * *

**Issei POV **

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat."

Semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sudah berkumpul di ruang klub. Kami mengangguk pada ucapan Buchou.

Hari ini adalah hari Konferensi dari 3 Kekuatan Besar. Lokasinya terletak di Ruang Pertemuan Staff Akademi Kuoh.

Sekolah ini juga dilapisi Pelindung yang sangaaaaaat kuat. Tak seorang pun boleh masuk, dan tidak seorangpun boleh keluar.

Kami menengok keluar Jendela, disana terlihat banyak sekali pasukan iblis, malaikat , dan malaikat jatuh dengan persenjataan lengkap. Kiba berkata,

"Kalau misalnya sesuatu terjadi dalam konferensi , tempat ini pasti akan menjadi medan pertempuran. "

Man, Seram ! Realita yang sungguh mengerikan, tapi aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat kotak yang ditinggalkan di ujung ruangan. Tentu saja, vampir hikkikomori itu ada disana. Aku kemudian tersenyum padanya dan memandangnya.

" Gasper, jadilah anak baik, okay?" kataku dengan semangat.

" I-iya Senpai... "

"Aku sudah meninggalkan Game Portable di ruang klub kalau kamu memainkannya, juga ada permen, kamu bisa memakannya. Aku juga meninggalkan kantong kertasnya jadi kalau kamu kesepian, mainkanlah sesuka hatimu." Kataku menenangkan.

"I-iyaaaa..."

Bagus. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Buchou yang meninggalkan ruang klub. Pertemuan VIP akan dimulai.

-END POV-

* * *

Sementara itu disuatu tempat di akademi kuoh...

" Ah... Nikmat sekali disini " ucap pria berambut hitam dengan highlight merah sedang menyeruput kopi kaleng di tangannya sembari duduk dan berjongkok disamping sebuah mesin minuman. Ia memandang kearah gadis berambut biru disampingnya, yang sedang membeli minuman di mesin tersebut.

" Jadi... apa kita akan diam saja sembari menunggu hasil pertemuan itu? " ucap Aoi tanpa ekspresi sembari mengambil jus jeruk.

" Ingatlah, ini pertemuan 3 kekuatan besar, 3 fraksi Terbesar. Region Jepang tak bisa turun tangan begitu saja karena kekuatan nya yang tak memumpuni di banding 3 Fraksi. Terlebih lagi, Menurut mata-mata kita, sebuah organisasi yang baru saja muncul akan menyerang tempat ini . Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan beraksi. " Amaterasu mengambil nafas sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan.

" Ingatlah misimu Acchan... Tujuan utama-mu adalah melihat perkembangan dan tujuan dari Hakuryuukou, dia dan beberapa temannya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh telah masuk organisasi tadi. "

" Mengikuti perkembangan, dan membunuh jika diperlukan. Aku sangat mengerti tentang itu " ucapnya tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

" Aoi... " Amaterasu kembali serius dan memandang tajam Aoi, kemudian ia melanjutkan.

" Maukah kau menyiksaku? Aku mendapat sensasi setelah melihat tali disana. " Amaterasu dengan muka masokisnya menunjuk tali tambang yang menggantung diatasnya.

Sweatdrop.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat pertemuan.

Issei POV

Aku memasuki ruangan ini dan memandang sekitar. Aku melihat 3 Pihak sudah berada ditempatnya.

Pihak Iblis. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama . Dan juga sang maid Grayfia-san. Ia tengah berdiri disamping kereta pengantar teh.

Pihak Malaikat. Malaikat bersayap emas Michael-san dan gadis Malaikat tak kukenali.

Pihak Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel dengan 12 sayap hitamnya yang menekuk dan sang Vanishing Dragon, Vali.

Melirik ke arahku, bibir Azazel bergerak sedikit seperti agak senang. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan banyak ornamen. Sirzechs-sama dan Leviathan-sama juga mengenakan jubah yang dihiasi banyak ornamen.

"Adik perempuanku, dan keluarganya." Ucap Sirzechs-sama memperkenalkan Buchou pada golongan lain.

Setelah berterima kasih, Azazel kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf, Kokabiel di pihakku sudah bikin masalah."

Tanpa malu-malu, Azazel mengucapkan itu. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan pertemuan itu dengan membahas tentang ketiadaan Tuhan,dan beberapa topik lainnya.

Para Petinggi tengah melakukan percakapan sangat penting namun jujur saja, terlalu rumit bagiku. Karena sejarah Iblisku masih rendah. Aku tak paham apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, mungkin itu adalah percakapan berharga bagi mereka namun aku tak paham sama sekali.

Ya...karena aku tak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya melihat payudara Buchou yang ada di sampingku.

Aah, payudara Buchou. Memang besar. Tubuhku yang mengetahui rasa mereka, aku harusnya bisa segera mencicipinya tapi, kondisi saat ini tak memungkinkanku.

Buchou memandangku yang sedang memandang payudaranya. Ia kemudian memegangku dan tersenyum pahit. Ia gugup, aku merasakannya dari tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Rias. Bisakah kamu melaporkan insiden tempo hari itu?"

"Baik, Lucifer-sama."

Buchou kemudian maju dan melepas tanganku, ia menceritakan perihal tentang penyerangan Kokabiel tempo hari. Tangannya masih gemetaran.

Aku kemudian melihat sekitar. Pandanganku terhenti saat melihat jendela , eh? Ada orang di luar di depan jendela? Ia berambut biru, memakai topeng dan dan tangan dan kakinya menempel di kaca? Aku mengucek mataku untuk memastikan aku mimpi atau tidak. Kemudian aku membuka mataku dan... tidak ada siapapun disana. Dengan agak bingung aku terus memandang arah tersebut. Kulihat sekitar ku , Buchou masih berbicara pada para petinggi, begitu juga para petinggi. Pendamping mereka yang ada di belakang mereka juga sedang mendengarkan- kecuali, Vali. Ia Memandang arah yang sama dengan direksi ku tadi.

Wajahnya mengeratkan aura penasaran , namun ekspresi nya masih datar seperti biasanya. Aku tidak mengerti. Kulupakan hal itu dan mendengar pembicaraan pertemuan itu.

**-1 jam kemudian-**

Akhirnya... Konferensi ini selesai! Kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi karena berdiri terus. Dan Ketegangan yang terjadi membuatku tidak nyaman! Namun sekarang semua berubah , saat hasil konferensi diputuskan. Perdamaian. serta tambahan Asia dan Xenovia yang mendapat berkah khusus dari Michael-sama untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan. Walau Tuhan sudah tidak ada, urghh. Membingungkan.

"...Eh?"

Saat aku menyadarinya, bagian dalam ruang staf pertemuan terasa berubah sedikit.

Michael-san sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela, dan Sirzechs-sama dan Azazel tengah berbicara serius dengan wajah tegang karena alasan tertentu.

"Sekiryutei sudah kembali."

Azazel melihatku dan mengatakan itu.

"A-apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Melihat sekitarku, orang terbagi menjadi mereka yang bisa bergerak dan mereka yang terhenti. Semua orang kuat masih bergerak. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, Michael-san, dan Azazel, beserta si Vanishing Dragon, sepertinya bisa bergerak.

Sedangkan anggota klub adalah

"Sepertinya hanya aku, Ise, Yuuto, dan Zenovia yang bisa bergerak dari keluargaku." Ucap Buchou menenangkanku seketika.

Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Kaichou semuanya terhenti. Akeno-san pun juga turut terhenti!

"Sepertinya alasan kamu aman adalah karena Ise adalah pemilik dari Sekiryutei dan karena Yuuto memiliki Pedang Suci Iblis tak beraturan yang mencapai Balance Breaker. Xenovia membangkitkan Durandal tepat sebelum itu terjadi."

" Dan Rias, karena ia sedang memegangmu. "

Tanpa pikir panjang aku bertanya pada Buchou,  
"Ngomong-ngomong, Buchou. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ada- "

"Serangan teroris."

Ucap Azazel yang menginterupsi Buchou tiba-tiba

-POV END-

* * *

Aoi duduk disebelah Amaterasu yang sedang menenggak minuman kopi nya yang ke delapan, untuk malam ini. Di pojok lorong yang menghubungkan Gedung SMA lama dan Baru.

" Yare-yare, sepertinya ucapanku benar terjadi. " gumamnya sambil memasang kacamata hitam miliknya yang tadinya terpasang di kantung baju bisnis hitamnya.

" Seperti nya kita benar-benar harus diam. Aku tak ingin menambah masalah bagi Dewa Region Jepang. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri , 3 Fraksi saat ini memutuskan untuk melakukan perdamaian. Mungkin para Kami akan mulai berjalan bersamaan dengan keputusan itu. Perang dan Kedamaian. "

" Yah... Begitulah, mungkin Tenjin dan Omoikane pasti memilih Perdamaian , namun Hachiman . Sang Dewa Perang itu pasti akan kontra dengan mereka. " ucap Amaterasu miris.

" Lalu, apakah keputusanmu? "

" Aku mungkin akan melakukan perdamaian namun, Susano'o bakayarou itu pasti akan selalu melakukan hal yang bertentangan denganku. Kami adalah Api dan Air. Aku api dan dia air. " Amaterasu menutup matanya dengan lelah.

" Belum lagi dengan Tsukiyomi... "

" Lupakan itu, mereka mulai bergerak.! " Aoi memandang ke arah lapangan sekolah. Kilatan Putih dan ledakan terjadi disitu. Dan disaat itu targetnya muncul dan menampakkan kekuatannya.

" Hakuryuukou.. "

* * *

**Ugh... Chapter ini GaJe sumpah. Pengen nulis panjang tapi gk mood karena kerja sendirian.**

**Paling tidak berikan kami Review untuk melanjutkan cerita kami atau tidak. Please, dont Flame it. I know this story is bad. But , just dont do it. That is waste your time, and my time for read it.**

**Sekian**


End file.
